


Bond

by catstieltherine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles-implied, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Mishalecki - Freeform, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstieltherine/pseuds/catstieltherine
Summary: Jared had something in his mind about his boyfriend and his (not blood) brother.





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short story in my head.

  There were two naked guys in a deluxe hotel room at night. The black-haired lay down on the long brown hair man's shoulder.

However, the taller guy looked unhappy.

"Mish, I'm bored."

Misha knew well without explanation what was in his boyfriend's mind, but he chose to act innocent.

"It's boring to sleep with me?" He faked to be hurt.

That made Jared laugh, everyone knew he loved to tease his dork. "How do you know? I've always shut up about it."

Misha smirked and said. "No, Jay, you never shut up." his big boy always joking about this, but he was never mind. 

 

They were giggling for a minute before the moose felt this conversations were far away from his point.

"I mean I haven't been happy in my job lately, I envy your ‘Cockles'."

 

Misha answered. "Yep, I see." His beloved Angel swallowed hard, but Jared didn't see.

"That doesn't mean that I understand why you have a problem with that now."

When they knew about "Destiel" things is famous bromance happened in television and they got a lot of fans because of it. Jared had been amused about fangirls. Sometimes he tweeted or said something to make them crazy, like he seemed humorous about a lot of girls want his co-workers be a couple even he kept molest one of them. .

Nevertheless, the action to making Destiel and Cockles feel crazy had not happened in a while.

 

"Because I…" they turned their face to each other. "I think Jensen has feelings for you."

Then everything was silent in a while. 

"What!?" Blue eyes were wide open with shock. "You’re kidding!"

"No, I'm not," Hazel eyes said they were serious.

"It's ridiculous, I can't agree with you."

In Misha's mind, Jensen was a faithful man and he was loyal to his family.

First, Jensen didn't like his relationship with Jared, because the reason that he tried to forget and redeem himself for their both families and this world. All of them were grown-ups, so at least Jensen said he would respect his friend's will.

 

Although, sometimes Misha noticed he looked displeased when his two close friends had amorous moments.

God, now he had a seed in his head that his friend kept a jealous eye on him like the fans said, because of the words from his stupid jerk boyfriend.

 

"Don't fuck with him." The giant guy made a bitch face.

"I know you like him. But he can’t have an unfair relationship, it'll break his heart and it'll destroy our bond, three of us."

  
Misha wished that he could defend himself, that he could say he never thought like that, but every word that Jared said was true.

When he stayed with Jensen, he felt like Jensen was his protector, he impressed by the other's comfort when something annoyed happened in set. Even though it was the platonic relationship because they never ended up in a bedroom.

 

  So, that should mean their bond was strong as before, right?


End file.
